Oblivion
by H31R OF T1M3
Summary: When a pair of Fallen Angels interferes with life in Shibuya, Joshua and his new Conductor Lyra ask some friends, old and new, for help taking them down. They have to brave a special edition of The Reaper's Game in order to save Shibuya as they know it; will they survive? OCs, beware. T for language, and violence.


_Disclaimer: I do not own The World Ends With You._

The girl sighed, walking out of Pegaso with some new threads. Some crimson stilettos, a pink dress, a green handbag, and a gold watch. "Well, shopping isn't as satisfying as I thought," she said. "Guess I'll try something more…entertaining." She put her hand forward, palm up, and whispered a few words. In her hand appeared a pin; it had a large Noise symbol, surrounded by various letters. She smiled vindictively, pressing the pin. Around her, four Death Metal Minks appeared. The people around her froze, before screaming. The Death metal Minks began to spin, creating miniature whirlwinds. Several of the people got sucked into the whirlwinds, disappearing. The rest screamed louder and attempted to flee the area. The girl murmured, "I'm just getting started." A psychotic smile spread across her face, and she waved her free hand. All exits were covered with a barrier, sealing the rest of the people in the area. Looks of terror appeared on their faces, and the people disappeared. The girl's laughed maniacally as she sprouted large pair of reaper wings, flying upward.

{X}

Neku sighed, sitting down on his bench. He pulled off his headphones at the request of Shiki. She was looking at him eagerly, holding her wallet in one hand and Mr. Mew in the other. "You ready to go Neku?" she asked, shoving the wallet in her pocket. Neku sighed once more.

"Do we really have to go?" he asked. He was carefully putting the headphones in his pocket, making sure to keep the cord untangled. He was dreading to go, although he promised Shiki, Beat, and Rhyme that he'd go shopping with them. Well, less promised than lost a bet. Shiki nodded.

"Yeah Neku, you promised!" Shiki said. Neku frowned.

"Well, where would we be going?" he asked, standing up. He checked his left pocket for his phone, and his right for his wallet. He had both.

"We'd be going to Molco for Tigre Punks first to pick you up some new clothes, then to Udagawa Back Streets for Wild Boar; that's for Beat. Afterwards, we'd be going to D+B at the 104 building for me, and afterwards to Natural Puppy for Rhyme. And we might end up going to Pegaso in the Shibu Department Store to pick up a few things for Joshua," Shiki explained. Neku scratched his head.

"Do we really have to go all over Shibuya for that?" he asked. Shiki nodded, her hand launching towards her pocket (her phone had vibrated), checking the text she just received. "Hey, it's from Beat and Rhyme. They're already at Molco, so we should get going!" she said excitedly. She grabbed Neku's hand, dragging him off towards the door.

"Oh!" Neku shouted, surprised, regaining his balance and walking along with Shiki. He smiled awkwardly. "Well, I guess I have to," he said with a shrug.

{X}

Joshua sighed, looking down from his throne at his newly appointed Conductor, a knowledgeable Reaper named Lyra. "We really are gonna have to deal with the pair of Fallen Angels soon. You know that, of course," Joshua said. Lyra nodded.

"I don't know how we're gonna be able to do that," Lyra said, looking back up at the Composer. "The girl has immense power in the RG alone, which shouldn't even be possible. Even Sanae can't do that," she said. Joshua nodded.

"You know very well that Sanae doesn't use the Taboo as part of his abilities Lyra," Joshua said in response. It was Lyra's turn to nod.

"I suppose that is true," Lyra murmured. "What about her partner?" Joshua rubbed his head.

"He hasn't surfaced in the RG, nor the UG. I don't feel anything from the Higher Plane, so I don't think he's there either. But we can't let our guard down, he has much more priority over the girl," Joshua said. He sighed. Lyra leapt down from her throne.

"I'll go scope them out," she said. Joshua looked down at her, tossing a pin. She caught it, looking at it. Inscribed was a Greek letter; Ω, along with a noise symbol. She looked at him, confused.

"Use it to erase Noise; it'll convert it to Imagination, and you'll need a lot of it if you run into either of them," Joshua said. Lyra smiled, nodding.

"You'll keep an eye out?" Lyra asked. Joshua nodded.

"I'll also bring the people who were, ah, killed by the girl," Joshua said. He frowned. "This is going to take a lot more Imagination than I'd hoped, but I think it's the best choice." Lyra nodded, walking towards the edge of the Room of Reckoning. "Oh, and Lyra?" Joshua said, reaching for her attention.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Watch out for the Oblivion pin," Joshua said.


End file.
